Duplicated
by mitsuhiro-F
Summary: A mysterious visitor apears from the near futur to warn the Titans of Slade's return, but will it be too late?. Impending doom and all that stuff...
1. Chronus

Even though I wish I did I don't own the Teen Titans. But Chronus is my character though you are welcome to use him if you like him. no permission neccessary (I think I spelled that right)

* * *

"Marvelous..." thought Slade. How he had survived the magma was quite simple, you would have to be a fool to think that anyone would build a fortress underneath a volcano without some way of escaping. Still, things were not perfect for slade he had been planing to take those meddling Titans by total surprise, but now they were going to get a glimpse up his sleeve...

* * *

"This guy sounds like a total wack-job, if you ask me." retorted Beast Boy. 

"Edgar Allen Poe," Snapped Raven, "was one of the most brilliant writers, of all time!"

"Oh, yeah?" questioned Beast boy as she snatched her book out of his hand "then how come they never made a movie out of him?" suddenly a face appeared on the living rooms giant screen, Besides the yellowish eyes it was completely hidden behind a dark gray mask that extended down into a suit. the only exception was the white chevron that vertexed just between his eyes and spread back behind his head.

"What do you want." asked Raven, levitating in front of the screen.

His voice was dry and brittle like someone with a terrible sore throat, "Slade!" he rasped.

"Beast Boy," said Raven "go find robin and the others." as she heard the swish of the sliding doors close behind B.B. she turned to the screen and asked "What is wrong with your voice?"

"My voice? why, nothing is wrong with my voice." It sounded like sand paper. Raven lifted an eyebrow questioningly.  
"It's just that my father was a snake demon," he continued, "and while my mother was human, snakes still aren't very well known for their speech." Raven didn't show it but she was a little surprised, she had never met another half-demon before.

"What is it? Where is Slade?" exclaimed Robin skidding to a stop just inside the door with Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy following close behind.

"Yes, and who is this?" asked Starfire floating up in front of the enormous screen.

"Oh, of course, forgive me! I am Chronus, the time travler." he paused, "I come from only 4 years in the future but I am here to warn you of the terrible things to come."

"What's Slade up to now." fumed Robin.

"I'm still surprised he survived that lava." added Cyborg.

"My future," said Chronus "Is a world dominated by titans, yet all of you are dead."

"Dead, DEAD! Oh, no I don't do, dead!" cried Beast Boy, stepping back a few paces.

"As we speak," continued Chronus. "Slade is building an army of Titans, he's cloned all of you, with the exception of Robin, and is making mindless drone versions of yourselves by the tousands!"

"He must be trying to take over the city again." said Cyborg.

"Forget the city," replied Raven, "with power like that he could take over the world!"

"I feel so, so unoriginal!" moaned Beast Boy

"But why is Slade not doing the cloning to Robin?" Starfire questioned.

"I supose it's because Robins powers only come from years of hard work and dedication"  
ventured Chronus.

"Something Slade doesn't have time for." finished Robin.

* * *

"Well, Robin, very clever aren't we, but you don't even know the best part." Slade mused. He had watched the whole thing from the safety of his new hideout.

* * *

I know it stinks but it's my first story so please tell me how I'm doing, Suggestions and corrections always welcome! Thanx so much for reading! 


	2. Invasion

Here's chapter 2 and I continue not to own Teen Titans (though I will when I rule the world)

* * *

Chronus had finished and sent them the coordinates of Slades hideout. Robin had insisted they go immediatly and take him down but all the others had reasoned that wouldn't do any good. they simply didn't know enourh about what Slade was planing. He arrived in the night.

"Uhhh...Cyborg?"

"What is it B?"

"You haven't made any more uh... copies of yourself ha-have you?" asked Beast Boy starting to stammer.

"No, why?"

"I suggest we run away very quickly screaming at the top of our lungs"

Cyborg turned around and what he saw made his blood run cold. Behind him stood about 12 Cyborgs, all of them looked exactly like him They looked strange, one eye red and one ghostly and white.

"Oh, boy!" He managed to say before a spray of sonic blasts knocked both of them unconsious.

* * *

"Raven, are Cyborg and Beast boy watching the video of games, again?"

"I don't know but whatever they are doing it's makeing a ton of noise."

"Beast boy! You have returned!" exclaimed Starfire in her usual cheery fashion. As what appeared to be her green friend entered the room.

"Yeah but what's up with you're eyes?" Raven asked,she had given up on the idea that she would get any meditation done what with Starfire looming around looking for someone to talk to, "Did you get in the way of another one of Robin's flash disks or something?"

"and why are you so numer-EEEP!" Starfire had begun to ask the two other Beast Boys that had just rounded the corner and were entering the room when she found herself being swept off her feet. Raven was no fool she new they were being invaded and she had grabbed Starfire by the hand and she levitated towards the nearest exit. Whizzing down the hallway at top speed she found the way blocked by 9 or so more green clones. All they saw was a water cooler and a radiator encased in a black glow hurtling toward them at about 70 mph. They were blown aside like bowling pins. Starfire found the whole bumpy ordeal very surprising not to mention the Beast Boys that were bouncing of the walls on either side as she was dragged along.

As they rounded another corner she attempted to ask, "Raven, where are we going," but there had been a sudden flash of laser green, and Raven had let out a short sigh before the both of them dropped to the ground. when she sat up raven lay on the floor, unconscious, with a small dark trickle coming from the corner of her mouth. looking up into the air she saw six more Starfires starbolts at the ready.

* * *

Robin heard the scream. he was just going to investigate when a familiar voice behind him uttered "Hello Rogin."

He turned to find himself face to face with, "Slade!" he shouted, "What have you done with Starfire?" He rushed Slade and aimed a kick at his face.  
Slade stepped to the side alowing Robin to land harmlessly on the other side of his room.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself." He answered in his most placid voice as four of the Cyborgs carried his limp friends into the room. Slade pulled out a blaster and aimed it at each of the unconiscious Titans in turn as he spoke. "I highly suggest that if you want to keep all of these fine young people alive long enough to turn twenty," he turned his one leering eye back to Robin, "that you come with me." He finnished.  
Robin scowled in anger but, he had no choice. He dropped his weapons. "Robin," said Slade "I wouldn't worry to much if I were you, I imagine you'll grow to like working for me."

* * *

That's the end of chapter two, hop you liked it. please review!


	3. Tickery and Deceit

Chapter 3, involving the capture of Robin, The return of Chronus, and a nice cliffhanger...

* * *

Robin remembered being blindfolded, and then having his hands and feet bound with a strange cord-like material, little else. The journey was a long and rough one.He was sure they had beenonthe road for hours.As far as he could tell Slade's white-eyed minions had piled them all in the back of a large truck. He knew no one but Beast Boy could snore as loud as that... Robin _could_ break free, he knew he could, but then what? What if Slade had the truck surrounded? And he couldn't possibly carry allfour of the other Titans. Robin's troubled thoughts were interupted by a loud explosion. The vehicle rocked uncertainly, before rolling off the road and landing on it's left side. Robin couldn't react in time and slid with the rest of the unconcious Titans losing his blindfold in the process. Upon landing Robin managed to reachhis beltand find a boomerang (Slade obviously didn't bother to dissarm him thinking he wouldn't try to escape with his friends in danger) and cut Through his bonds. Standing up and leaping nimbly over the others who were being roused by the events outside, he pressed his ear to the what was once the floor of the truck. he heard shouts outside, lasers or something and then, quiet. He was stepping back to kick the door open when something flew through the roof with a terrible crash and a shower of dust, wood, and metal.  
Beast Boy, awake at last, screemed in terror, as it pulled up just before it pounded him into the ground. it hung in midair for a few seconds,basking in the moonlight streaming in through the floating dust. Stepping back a few paces, Robin realized it was an enourmous, thick-fingered hand!

"like a giant, flying glove." Robin thought. It was about four feet long and covered in horizontal bands of black and white. It seemed to have independant thought. Robin was ready for a fight, he didn't know if it were friend or foe but he wasn't taking chances.

A familiarly raspy voice called through the hole. "Aros, good, now come here." The massive hand sped through the hole with blinding speed, dislodging further pieces of the side of the vehicle and leaving Robin posed forbattle with nothing but air

"Chronus, is that you out there?" called Cyborg standing up (much to the distress of his teammates who had been lying on top of him and fell to the ground amid much yelling and scrambling).

"Now who else would want to save you lot?" Chronus joked back, hoping in through the hole.

"Dude! How did you do that thing with the hand?" Beast Boy asked, the tone of awe evident in his voice, as he, Raven, and Starfire untangled themselves from each other.

"Time travel isn't my only power," he replied, "Titans, meet Aros and Vos!" And with that the monstros hand returned followed through the gaping hole by another identical to the first, which instantly set about shaking everyone elses hands between two of it's massive digits "What makes me suspiscious," he continued "is that slade only set two gaurds on this truck."

"I guess he just trusted Robin enough not to try anything funny when his friends were at risk"  
Raven supplied picking some of starfire's hairs off of herself and drawing up her hood.

"What want to know, is how do we to defeat who look exactly like us?" Starfire said worriedly.

"I know, each one is, like, more the same than the last one!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"I'm going to pretend you aren't that stupid." Raven replied casualy.

* * *

"Most impressive," said Slade, walking over to the bubble that contained Starfire "Your sister Is a magnificent actress as well as a fine fighter. Blackfire will make a most pleasing apprentice." Starfire Shouted with anger and frustration, She began again to shower the ionized containment sphere with Starbolts for the upteenth time that day. When it held fast she turned her rage on Slade instead.

"YOU!" She cried "are the most zurbean hunbundler ever to crawl out from under a Traikinean Flazirard's scuffiddle." She kicked hard at her confining bubble.

Slade laughed dryly "I wouldn't try too hard to escape." He said as he walked around the Faintly glowing sphere which wasset on a tall pedestal in the very heart of the control room. "It won't be long 'til you'll find the outside world to be a place without heroes, friends, a home, or perhaps," he paused "lovers?"if looks could kill I doubt evenSlade could survive Starfire'sglare right now "Yes," he continued as if he didn't notice"under the cover of my hollogram Blackfire looks, sounds, feels exactly like you in every way. More perfect than even my clones. Soon she will be able to finally finnish off that pesky Chronus. And after she tricks Robin into following her here I will be able to destroy him myself. I have no use for two apprentices, especially one who does not appreciate my teachings. But it is such fun to toy with people's emotions... The other Titans? will fall quiteeasily at the hands of my army."

"NO!" she screemed, eyes ablaze. tearing her gaze from Slade to see the many monitors in the room that still watched the other Titans plus Chronus and Blackfire.

"Oh, yes," Slade answered calmly, "and I'm going to make you watch all their excecutions. and then their will be only one." And he left. and as his footsteps echoed out of the giant room filled with little but darkness. Starfire felt alone, so utterly alone that she could not bear it. She slumped to the floor and looked down allowing her long red hair to fall around her face. Alowing it to cover her eyes, to cover her tears, to cover her shame. Slade it seemed had fnally won.

* * *

ehhh... if you think it bites as much as I do let me know why, I really want to improve! so please R&R.


End file.
